Scarecrow (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series Before Jonathan Crane Became The Scarecrow (Origin) Before he was the Scarecrow Jonathan Crane was a professor of psychology at Gotham University. He was fired by Dr. Long because his experiments on fear were considered dangerous. During the episode Scarecrow says that even as a boy he loved to scare people. 'Nothing To Fear '''In this episode Scarecrow wants revenge on Dr. Long and Gotham University for fireing him. The first time he meets Batman he is breaking into the university's vault to steal their money. He then told his henchmen to take what money they could then to burn the rest. At that moment Batman showed up. However right before Batman could capture him Scarecrow shot the Dark Knight with a dart filled with his Fear Gas and then he gets away. Several days later when Scarecrow attacked the university once more Batman was there to stop him. Scarecrow made it to his escape blimp but Batman followed him. Batman then saved Dr. Long from Scarecrow. However Scarecrow got away. Days later Batman tracked Scarecrow down. When Scarecrow was captured he saw Batman as a giant monster bat because he had been exposed to his Fear Gas. Batman then took Scarecrow to Arkham Asylum. '''Fear of Victory ' Needing money for his experiments Scarecrow develops a powder that can induce fear but only when the persons adrenaline rushed. He would place the powder on a telegram and when someone picked it up the powder would be absorbed through the skin. He sent these telegrams to several star athletes and bet that the other team would win. This worked until he was stopped by Batman and Robin. '''Dreams In Darkness '''In this episode Scarecrow escaped and was opperating at the reservoir under Arkham Asylum. His plan was to spread his Fear Gas through Gotham and study the effects of fear. When Batman made his way down there he stopped Scarecrow from spreading his Fear Gas. In the end Scarecrow was once again exposed to his Fear Gas and taken to Arkham. '''Joker's Wild '''Scarecrow has a brief cameo in this episode. He can be seen in Arkham Asylum playing chess with the Mad Hatter. '''Trial '''Scarecrow is a part of the jury during Batmans trial. When Batman trys to escape Arkham he is confronted by Scarecrow who has a scythe. Batman then grabs Scarecrow and throws him into the Ventriloquist, Poison Ivy and the mad Hatter. '''Harley's Holiday '''Scarecrow is seen in the beginning of the episode. As Batman and Robin bring him back to Arkham Asylum he is yelling that he is the master of fear and they can not do this. Harley then stops Scarecrow and tells him that she has been released from Arkham. Scarecrow congratulates her and then continues to yell as he is taken to his cell. '''Lock-Up '''When Batman and Robin bring Scarecrow back to Arkham he is terrified and says that he escaped not commit crimes but to get away from Lyle Bolton, Arkham's new cheif of security. This makes Bruce Wayne suspect that Lyle Bolton may be torturing the prisoners and Bolton is taken before the Arkham review board which consists of Bruce Wayne, Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Hill and Dr. Bartholomew. While in the stand Jonathan Crane is about to tell them what Bolton has been doing to them but is intimidated by bolton and he lies. Later on Harley Quinn yells at Scarecrow and says that if they don't speak up now they may never get another chance. Scarecrow and the other criminals then speak up and Lyle Bolton is fired. '''The New Batman Adventures Never Fear '''In this episode Scarecrow develops a gas that can take away peoples fear. This makes the people exposed to it do the things the they use to be scared of no matter how dangerous. He planed on releasing the gas into Gotham and to have the city pay him for the antidote. He was stopped by Batman and Robin. '''Over The Edge '''In Over The Edge, Scarecrow had taken City Hall hostage. Whenever Batman, Robin and Batgirl got there Batman and Robin fought Scarecrows henchmen and Batgirl followed Scarecrow to the roof. When she got up there Scarecrow hit Batgirl causing her to fall to her death. When Batman got up there he saw what had happened and punched Scarecrow in the face knocking him out. It was later revealed that this was just a hallucination created by Scarecrow's Fear Gas and that Batgirl was still alive. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:DC Animated Universe